


Угли, а не пепел

by Tressa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Exhibitionism, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Overstimulation, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда на Генри Стрит сгорел многоквартирный дом, запах дыма пропитал собой все на несколько кварталов вокруг. Стив точно также проник внутрь Баки, так что непонятно, где заканчивается один и начинается другой. И Баки только сейчас понимает, что верно и обратное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Угли, а не пепел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Embers, Not Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114259) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



> Этот фик был переведен для Скини-Бэнг 2015, который проходил на diary.ru. Огромная благодарность моим бетам: Гельвард Манн и tatiana- tiana и артеру - risowator http://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
> 
> Этот фик был запланирован как продолжение другого с публичным сексом, который автор так и не написала. В фике упоминается публичный секс и секс за деньги, но нет тега “проституция”, потому что этот термин сюда не подходит.

  
[](http://radikal.ru/big/eff80b0828aa420dac39dee64844bfc5)  
  


Белье Баки липнет к коже, чешется и натирает при каждом шаге, приклеившись к потекам на внутренней поверхности бедер. Оно сводило бы его с ума, если бы не горячая пульсация в заднице. Потому что он не может не отвлекаться на то, как ноет натертая плоть и иногда простреливает острой болью, когда он забывается и пытается сжать очко. 

Рука Стива, едва касающаяся поясницы, ничуть не помогает. Похоже, он боится притронуться к Баки, но при этом не может держать руки при себе.  
Мысли медленно плавают внутри его черепа, сталкиваясь и опускаясь куда-то вниз, отвлекая от ощущения, с которым чувствительный член раз за разом задевает грубую ткань ширинки. 

Чтобы подняться к ним в квартиру, надо пройти всего три лестничных пролета, но, судя по тому, как трясутся его ноги, их где-то восемьдесят. Целыми днями Баки перетаскивает ящики, почему же он так себя чувствует после одного часа… 

Воспоминание о Стиве, лежащем под ним, толкающимся внутрь, бьет наотмашь, ему кажется, что вокруг снова витает запах роз и дорогих сигарет. Кожа Стива горячая и влажная, и это не болезненный, холодный пот, который Баки видел на его лице так много раз, а результат здорового напряжения. Стив выглядит так, будто на него снизошло просветление, прямо там, между потных, дрожащих ляжек Баки, и пытается трахать его быстрее, сильнее. Баки ощущает член Стива так глубоко в себе, что ему хочется прижать руку к животу и попытаться нащупать его снаружи.  
Его член начинает подтекать смазкой, а из горла рвется жалкий звук, слишком похожий на стон. Нельзя этого делать на лестнице! Уже очень поздно, и все приличные соседи спят, а вот неприличные вполне могут его услышать, и рисковать точно не стоит.  
Стив обхватывает его поперек туловища, будто действительно сможет поймать, если Баки упадет. Они оба знают, что не сможет, но Баки хватается за его плечо: хрупкие кости и тонкая кожа, а в глубине сила, которую мало кому повезет рассмотреть.  
Стив не из тех, кто может помочь вам затащить диван по лестнице, но он добровольно взвалил и несет на плечах целый мир. Иногда Баки ощущает превосходство от того, что он единственный видит настоящего Стива. А иногда ему хочется въебать с ноги тем, кто смотрит на Стива так, будто он пустое место.  
Стив пытается открыть дверь, и ключи, выпав из рук, громко звенят, ударившись о пол. Чтобы поднять их, ему приходится отпустить Баки, и тот тяжело приваливается к двери. Если кто-нибудь пройдет мимо, то подумает, что Баки просто перебрал. Не к такой репутации он стремится, но все же лучше, чем стоять рядом с другом со стояком и болью в заднице.  
Спустя сотню лет Стив все же открывает дверь, и Баки, не сворачивая, движется к кухонной раковине. Он засовывает голову под кран, и ледяная вода смывает пот и бриолин, но ничего не может поделать с вихрем грешных мыслей у него в голове.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Когда Баки поднимает голову, разбрызгивая повсюду воду, Стив все еще мнется прямо возле входной двери. По крайней мере он ее запер, создавая иллюзию личного пространства. Стив сунул руки в карманы и сжал кулаки, и Баки хочется подойти к нему и подрочить прямо через брюки, чтобы привести в такое же состояние, в котором находится он сам. Смех, вырвавшийся у него, на вкус как желчь.  
— Не-а.  
Неловкость исчезает с лица Стива, и ее место занимает вина. Он тут же оказывается рядом, одной рукой трогая лоб, а другой хватая за запястье, чтобы сосчитать пульс.  
Баки заставляет себя дышать, потому что его захлестывает фантазия о том, как этой рукой Стив точно так же обхватит его член и будет дрочить, размазывая по стволу смазку, доводя его до исступления. Он боится представить, что Стив думает о его пульсе.  
— Жара нет. Я повредил тебе что-то там? — Стив смотрит на его вздыбленную ширинку, которая четко и ясно показывает насколько ему не больно. Только Стив все равно говорит:  
— Я имел в виду... Я должен. Я схожу за доктором.  
Баки удается ничего не сказать о том, что теперь-то у них есть деньги, чтобы заплатить за визит, вместо этого он шипит:  
— О, да, арест отлично дополнит сегодняшнюю ночь.  
Стив кривится, но его хватка остается нежной, несмотря на то, что характер у него взрывной.  
— Послушай, если тебе нужен доктор…  
Смех сотрясает тело Баки, и в нем уже меньше яда и острых лезвий. Вода течет за воротник и вдоль позвоночника, когда он запрокидывает голову.  
— Не тебе читать мне нотации по этому поводу, Стив.  
Если бы он получал пенни за каждый раз, когда Стиву нужен был доктор, но тот отказывался, то тогда, наверное, извращенцы из высшего общества никогда не узнали бы, как выглядит Баки, когда кончает с членом Стива в заднице.  
— Баки, — говорит Стив, имея в виду, что аргументы у него закончились, но он все равно считает, что прав.  
А Баки хочется умереть. Он стоит посреди кухоньки, в квартире размером с коробку для обуви, которую они со Стивом едва-едва могут себе позволить, размокший крахмал капает с воротничка, у него стояк, потому что он ощущает, как стекает по ногам сперма его лучшего друга, и, вдобавок ко всему, Стив пытается сыграть на его чувстве вины. Наверное, это ад.  
— Неужели похоже, что я серьезно пострадал? — пытаясь изобразить непринужденность, Баки опирается на раковину, умудрившись не вздрогнуть, и выставив напоказ свой стояк. Все равно он выглядит смущенным. Что бы кто ни говорил, Баки отлично знает, что такое стыд.  
А Стив отстает от Баки в росте и весе, но вот в том, что касается пристойности — ему нет равных. И если Баки сгорает от стыда внутри, то Стив, заполыхав ушами, находит что-то очень интересное в другом конце комнаты. Баки безжалостно давит в себе ту часть, которая этим недовольна.  
— Все равно... — Стив проводит рукой по волосам, — я же засунул… ну, ты понимаешь. Сколько бы там ни было вазелина, это же ненормально.  
Край раковины давит на поясницу, провоцируя боль в заднице, и по какой-то непонятной причине Баки хочется надавить сильнее, так что, оттолкнувшись от раковины, он направляется в дальнюю комнату.  
— Педики все время этим занимаются, и ничего, — пожимает он плечами. Темнота в спальне приносит небольшое облегчение, но Стив не понимает намека и идет за ним.  
— Не называй так людей, это неправильно.  
А еще это лицемерно, но об этом они не говорят, хотя Баки ясно слышит это в молчании Стива. Повернувшись лицом к стене, Баки избавляется от галстука и рубашки. Взгляд Стива прожигает дыру в его спине, и почему-то очень трудно вести себя как обычно. Стив видел его в чем мать родила сотни раз, а сегодня вечером познакомился с ним максимально близко, так что было бы глупо пытаться его соблазнить, даже если такое на Стива и подействует.  
Но Баки чувствует, что его кровь закипает, и совсем не так, как когда он раздевался там, где все на него смотрели, где он показывал себя как еще одно украшение в комнате с толстым ковром на полу и лепниной на потолке.  
Здесь, в их дешевой квартирке он всего лишь Баки, парень, который садится на диван с ногами, обкусывает ногти и приходит домой почти каждый день, воняя рыбой. Но ему все равно хочется показать себя. А может даже больше, потому что Стив видит его лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, хоть он в одежде, хоть голый.  
И наверное поэтому он говорит, не веря сам себе:  
— Тебе полегчает, если ты посмотришь?  
Эта мысль кружится у него в голове и он сам не знает, так это или нет. Сложно сказать, потому что, кажется, усталость стесала плоть до костей.  
Он знает что к чему, конечно, народ, живущий возле доков, не слишком хорошо хранит секреты. Они бы не оказались в этой ситуации, если бы мужик, который управляет пидорским баром на Сент-Джордж, не собрал яйца в кулак и не подошел к Баки с предложением.  
Несколько раз у Баки бывали мысли о парнях, худых и невысоких, наряженных как девушки, которых он видел по дороге с работы. А кроме того, они со Стивом были лучшими друзьями с начала времен. Раньше они оставались ночевать друг у друга, а теперь живут вместе, черт возьми, иногда приятно ощутить на себе чужую руку, это же ничего не значит, просто дружеская помощь.  
Да, конечно, он иногда целовал шею Стива или прикусывал мочку его уха, но это просто потому, что Баки любит целоваться, и он обычно гуляет с девушками, которые по росту как Стив, так что ему не трудно закрыть глаза и представить, что он с одной из них.  
А кроме того, Стиву перепадает гораздо меньше чем Баки. Баки вообще не уверен, перепадало ли ему вообще хоть раз, потому что, кажется, во всем Бруклине один Баки может разглядеть нечто хорошее, когда оно маячит прямо перед глазами. У Стива офигенные руки, а еще он так чудесно дрожит, когда дыхание Баки касается его уха. И вообще, Баки рад доставить кому-то удовольствие, и не важно, что там у этого кого-то между ног.  
Но никогда раньше Баки не смотрел на Стива с таким вожделением, будто оно — живое существо, которое пытается разодрать его плоть и вырваться наружу. Баки плохо умеет сдерживаться, особенно когда ему чего-то хочется.  
Стив молчит, пока Баки избавляется от туфлей, останавливается, положив руки на пояс, ожидая непонятно чего, но Стив продолжает молчать. Восприняв молчание как разрешение, Баки спускает брюки, оставив их лежать на полу, хотя никогда так не поступает. Утром они будут выглядеть пожеванными, но Баки решает, что наклоняться сейчас будет не лучшей идеей.  
С бельем все намного хуже. Трусы приклеились к волоскам на внутренней стороне бедра, и когда он их стягивает, резинка случайно проезжается по влажной головке.  
Ему приходится упереться лбом в стену и переждать минутку. Дешевая штукатурка остужает пот у него на висках, как холодный компресс. Стив как никто знает, что такое высокая температура, и его мнению можно верить, но Баки все равно ощущает себя так, будто сгорает изнутри, даже несмотря на холодный воздух, который касается его мокрой дырки, заставляя внутренности сжаться.  
Лампа в углу комнаты зажигается со звуком, похожим на выстрел. У них нет другого света в этой комнате, и его едва-едва хватает, чтобы читать, сидя в кровати. Но Баки чувствует себя словно на сцене под светом прожекторов.  
Когда Баки было пятнадцать, сестра Тереза застала их с Кэти Томас в церковной гардеробной, когда его руки были у нее под юбкой. И Баки не думал, что когда-нибудь почувствует себя грязнее, чем в тот момент. Но сейчас, слыша тихие шаги Стива за спиной, понимает, как ошибался. То, что происходит с ним сейчас, в тысячу раз непристойнее, и он готов отдать все, что угодно, чтобы его это перестало заводить.  
Баки впивается ногтями в штукатурку, борясь с желанием прогнуться и выставить свой зад на обозрение. Ему хватило одного раза, чтобы подсесть на это дело, как алкоголику, который снимет последнюю рубаху ради выпивки.  
Рука Стива опускается ему на бедро. Дрожь пробегает по телу Баки, словно волна. Стив может легко положить этому конец: пошутить, сказать, что ему не понравилось, сказать, что деньги — это деньги, а дырка — это дырка, и неважно, чья она, а он не пидорас. Злость, ярость, отвращение — от Стива такого никто не дождется, особенно Баки. Или он может просто развернуться и уйти, оставив Баки одного, полного похоти, которая заполняет его изнутри, как битое стекло. Вместо этого Стив раскрывает его, чтобы пристально рассмотреть, именно так, как он сам предложил.  
Дыхание Стива вырывается изо рта с шипением, но Баки не видит ничего, его глаза закрыты.  
— Выглядит натертым, — говорит Стив ровно, точно таким же тоном, когда объявляет Баки, что его нос не сломан, и что ему не нужно накладывать швы. — Но крови нет, ничего такого.  
В этот раз Баки не может рассмеяться, потому что из комнаты внезапно исчезает весь воздух. Он еще сильнее приваливается к стене.  
— Я был весь мокрый, как гулящая девица, не вижу как… — остальные слова покидают его, когда тонкий палец проходится по дырке, скользя по остаткам спермы и вазелина.  
Его тело сжимается, без участия разума, так, что у него течет по яйцам. И вместе со спермой его покидают остатки здравого смысла.  
— Давай, вставь мне, я хочу, — слова, вырывающиеся из его рта, обдирают горло, как наждак.  
Так не должно было быть, он ведь не такой… Он собирался заняться этим всего раз, ради денег, которые уйдут зимой на докторов, потому что зимой Стив болеет, как бы Баки о нем ни заботился. Двадцать баксов за ночь работы, и Баки думал, что он сильный, и сможет выдержать и не такое.  
Он мог, он хотел, даже когда Стив сказал, что будет логичнее, если он будет… Баки делал ему одолжение, защищал от боли, и вот теперь он сам рушил ценность своей жертвы, и утаскивал Стива за собой, потому что ему это было нужно, как воздух, как солнце. А может, ему хотелось этого с самого начала. Все его намерения оказались глубоко в грязи, там же, где и он сам.  
Стив стоит позади него, ничего не делая, так долго, что паника накрывает Баки с головой, как вата, пряча под собой все звуки, кроме его собственного дрожащего дыхания и гула крови в ушах.  
И в тот момент, когда он почти готов сломаться, потому что натянут как струна, и это не может продолжаться дальше, палец Стива ныряет внутрь и начинает двигаться в нем.  
И хотя там все печет, но его член дергается, пачкая смазкой стену, а из горла вырывается жалкий скулеж, пока он насаживается на палец Стива. Его колени грозятся подломиться в любую секунду.  
— Тише, — шепчет Стив, уткнувшись губами ему в лопатку, — а то люди подумают, что я наконец слетел с катушек и прикончил тебя.  
Баки вцепляется зубами себе в руку, заглушая следующий стон, когда чувствует костяшки Стива, прижатые к дырке, почти внутри.  
— Не знаю, что со мной не так, — слова Баки звучат также, как в исповедальне, они приносят с собой странное облегчение, смешанное с болью, и он расставляет ноги пошире.  
Губы Стива касаются его спины, и они словно кубики льда, которые кто-то пускает по его венам, они превращают слова, сказанные Стивом, в пустой звук. Он целует Баки в плечо, а рука переползает с бедра на ребра, отвлекая от ощущения, с которым палец ходит туда-сюда во влажной дырке, заставляя ёжиться.  
Тяжело дыша, он выдавливает хриплое:  
— Еще…  
Все мы слышали такие истории, болтовню мальчишек, слишком глупых и наглых, чтобы держать рот на замке. Сплетни про то, что педики готовы на все, про то, что они так любят хуи, что готовы умолять на коленях, готовы обслужить десяток парней за ночь, если найдут желающих. Он всегда думал, что это пустой треп, как и все остальное, о чем они любили поговорить. Баки обрывал эти разговоры, потому что они часто переходили на Стива, который был невысоким и хрупким, а большинство тех парней не могли отличить хрен от пальца.  
Может именно из-за этого Уайтбёрн предложил им эту работу: увидел Стива и подумал, что он из таких, услышал, как Баки зовет его панком, а Стив не отрицает, подумал, что Баки трахнет его ради денег или по любви. Или, может, если ты хозяин клуба для голубых, то на глаз можешь определить, что Баки именно такой, и готов, как шлюха, раздвинуть ноги.  
А может, он и есть шлюха, если судить по тому, как он задрожал, когда Стив дал ему то, о чем он просил. Он чувствовал давление, а потом запекло, как если коснуться руками горячей плиты, и внутри оказался еще один палец. Стив медленно трахает его и при этом гладит по груди, точно так же, как это делал Баки миллион раз, когда легкие Стива отказывались служить.  
— Тебе и правда нравится, — говорит Стив без тени сомнения. У Баки не было шанса ответить, потому что Стив задевает ногтем точку внутри, отчего у того закатились глаза, а воздух в легких кажется огнем.  
Он задевал ее пару раз, когда Баки был занят тем, чтобы зрители получили то, за что заплатили, это были редкие, легкие, случайные касания. Но в этот раз Баки не удержал стон, или, может, зажался, или что-то еще, потому что Стив все понял правильно и начал тереть и надавливать, пока Баки не почувствовал себя как лампочка, которую включили в сеть.  
К тому времени, когда Стив его отпустил, а в его голове появились хоть какие-то мысли, оказалось, что Баки распластался по стене, с одной ногой на кровати. Стоя на цыпочках, Баки и сам не смог бы объяснить свою позу — ему хотелось убежать, или так легче было тереться о стену.  
— Ты бесподобен, — голос Стива перехватывает, когда он почти вынимает пальцы, а потом снова сует их внутрь, упираясь большим пальцем Баки под яйца. И это нечто новое, сладкий гул, который присоединяется к электрическим искрам, пробегающим по его позвоночнику.  
Другая рука Стива опускается ниже, и лежит у него на животе, прямо под пупком. Так близко, что у Баки зубы сводит от желания, но он все рано не может отодвинуться и пустить руку туда, куда ему хочется сильнее всего.  
— Жаль, у меня нет карандаша, хотелось бы мне нарисовать тебя таким, как сейчас.  
На секунду Баки не может решить, Стив действительно хочет его нарисовать или он просто догадался, от чего Баки заведется еще сильнее. Но все мысли пропадают, когда жаркая дрожь охватывает его с головы до ног.  
Сперма на стене и на коже, удовольствие, которое переходит в ослепительную боль, пальцы Стива гладят его изнутри, нежно и преданно.  
Святой Стив, покровитель всех смертных грехов Баки Барнса.  
Колени все же подламываются, и он рушится на пол с грохотом; соседи непременно пожалуются на него, если не из-за шума падения, то из за истерического смеха, который вырывается изо рта Баки.  
У него все болит сильнее, чем он может рассказать, но при этом он чувствует себя так, будто готов бежать до Центрального парка и обратно без остановки. Эйфория сотрясает Баки до самых костей, заставляя их дребезжать.  
Он никогда не думал, но, кажется, те доктора, которые считают, что педиков нужно запирать в дурдоме — правы. Наверное, член Стива что-то в нем сломал, потому что он чувствует себя совершенно безумным. Но у него нет ни малейшего желания снова становиться нормальным.  
Стив тихо ругается, что ему совсем не свойственно, и опускается на пол рядом с ним. Наверное, чтобы помочь подняться, но Баки не настроен сотрудничать. По крайней мере, если речь не идет о том, чтобы поцеловать Стива.  
Они целовались перед толпой, глубоко и грязно, как и надо, если делаешь это на публику, перед которой потом будешь трахаться. До этого поцелуи случались всего раз или два, когда бывало выпито слишком много, и хотелось подурачиться. Или может тогда все было намного серьезнее, если судить по тому, как грудь Баки наполняется знакомым, мутным томлением, когда губы Стива касаются его рта.  
Стив не сопротивляется, когда Баки его обнимает и притискивает к груди, растянувшись на дощатом полу. Скомканная рубашка Стива прилипает к коже Баки, подтяжки задевают соски, а грубая ткань его брюк не может скрыть, что у Стива стоит, стоит на Баки, упираясь ему в живот. Все это заводит его еще сильнее, он чувствует себя перетянутой пружиной, несмотря на разводы спермы на бедрах.  
— Вставь мне, — говорит он Стиву прямо в рот, чувствуя, что в животе все завязывается узлом от того, как волна дрожи проходит по телу Стива после этих слов.  
— Ты не сможешь завтра сидеть, — возражает Стив. Но он не отодвигается от Баки, не пытается спасти хорошую одежду от странных пятен. Баки чувствует извращенную гордость, когда думает об этом.  
— Один раз не сыграет роли.  
Может, и сыграет, но Баки не станет это говорить, особенно представляя, как Стив входит в него сзади, согревая дыханием загривок. И он не скажет, вспоминая, как лежал, распластавшись на диване, разгоряченный и грязный, с потеками спермы на бедрах. Голод жрет его изнутри, и он позволил бы Стиву трогать себя везде, позаботиться о нем, раскрыть его и войти снова, воспользоваться им по своему желанию. Баки стонет, но не говорит этого вслух.  
Наверное, он все таки спятил.  
Наконец-то Стив расстегивает свои брюки, у него стоит так крепко, что член даже чуть-чуть загибается к животу. Член у Стива длинный и аккуратный, под стать его пальцам, которые обхватывают ствол, оттягивая вниз крайнюю плоть и обнажая головку, розовую и блестящую. Это движение больше всего похоже на приглашение. Может статься, Баки не один в этой комнате любит покрасоваться.  
— Ты знаешь, я бы позволил тебе, — говорит Баки хрипло. Он никогда не умел держать рот на замке, занимаясь любовью с девушками — с парнем, оказывается, тоже.  
Стив проводит пальцем по головке члена, которая влажно блестит в свете лампы.  
— Да, — на губах Стива играет улыбка, — ты говорил.  
— Нет, я имею в виду… — Баки трясет головой и раздвигает ноги еще шире, хотя Стиву и так достаточно места. — Ты хотел меня нарисовать. Я бы тебе попозировал, если хочешь. Весь такой грязный, как сейчас.  
Лицо Стива застывает, а рука замирает не закончив движения. Грудь начинает вздыматься, но не так, как если бы приближался приступ астмы, а багровый румянец заливает щеки и шею, пропадая под воротничком. Глазами, огромными как блюдца, он следит за тем как рука Баки спускается вниз, минует мошонку и кончиками пальцев гладит натертый, розовый, припухший край ануса.  
Ему ничего не стоило бы засунуть в себя палец или даже два, мышцы растянуты и легко поддаются нажиму. Но вместо этого он разводит пальцы в стороны, так что его шибает нервной дрожью, когда он дает Стиву насладится видом.  
Наверное, это ненормально. Конечно, Стив трахнул его ради денег, помог ему дойти домой, трогал и целовал его, и вообще. Но Баки спал с достаточным количеством девушек, чтобы знать, что когда на людях не остается одежды, слишком легко случаются недоразумения. Может быть, Стиву нравилось, пока Баки не разлегся как на грязной картинке, напоминая тому, кто перед ним, и перестав быть просто телом, которое жаждет секса. Стив будет не первым, кто, трахаясь, представляет в постели с собой кого-то совершенно другого.  
Но Стив в ответ только рычит, словно тот тигр в зоопарке в Бронксе, наваливается на Баки сверху, отталкивая его руку, и поднимая ногу Баки к груди, притираясь к нему своим членом.  
Стив обдает кожу Баки горячим дыханием, покрывая поцелуями, которые больше похожи на укусы, его грудь и руку, которую Баки закинул ему на плечи, чтобы притянуть поближе.  
Баки представляет себе, как Стив вбивается в него, ненасытными, резкими движениями, ему ничего не мешает, вес Баки не давит на него. Руки Баки шарят по его спине и тощей заднице, которая дрожит и сжимается. Это его работа, он довел Стива до исступления своим телом и своими словами и, черт, это лучше денег, лучше всего на свете. Баки понимает, что ему теперь всегда будет мало.  
Член Стива трется о его кожу, проезжаясь по засыхающей сперме, задевая мягкий член Баки, и это почти невыносимо.  
Это легкость, которая приходит после битвы, порыв, который превращает его в клуб дыма, принявший форму его тела.  
Это рай. Но еще лучше становится, когда Стив стонет Баки прямо в ухо и кончает, как будто его подстрелили.  
Ощущение теплой вязкой спермы на коже заставляет Баки выгнуться, будто кто-то тянет его за ниточки. Он чувствует себя так, словно внутри у него потух огонь, оставив после себя не пепел, а раскаленные угли.  
Стив падает на грудь Баки, тяжело дыша. Он все еще беспорядочно и беспомощно дергает бедрами, размазывая сперму по животу и ноге Баки. Неудивительно, что Баки ощущает себя так, будто готов расплавиться.  
Баки утыкается лицом в шею Стива, и исследует ее языком.  
— Хв… — голос Стива срывается, а по телу пробегает крупная дрожь. — Хватит, перестань, останется след.  
Баки бормочет что-то похожее на извинения, но его губы все не отпускают кожу на шее, продолжая слизывать с нее соленый пот. Влажная прядь волос Стива падает ему на нос. От Стива несет как от животного, да от них обоих так несет, наверное. И остывающая лужа у них на животе вот-вот должна погасить поток желания, который тащит за собой Баки весь вечер. Хотя он решает, что будет лежать на полу до тех пор, пока Стив не спохватится и не вспомнит все то, чему их учили в воскресной школе, и не прекратит все это раз и навсегда.  
Но Стив ведет себя не слишком по-католически — зарывшись пальцами в волосы Баки, он спрашивает:  
— Тебе правда было хорошо?  
Если бы Баки был говнюком, то он уточнил бы, что именно Стив имеет в виду. Но он отлично понимает, о чем говорит Стив, и что его ответ будет очень важен.  
Видимо, именно в этот момент то, что ты потащил в койку лучшего друга, превращается в проблему — Стив слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы ему можно было скормить ложь.  
— Да, — говорит он, пряча лицо в рубашке Стива.  
Стив не останавливается, продолжая гладить его по волосам.  
— Мне показалось, что тебе было больно.  
Напоминание о произошедшем будто разбудило мышцы в заднице Баки, заставив их задрожать. Он втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Странное, чуждое ощущение прокатывается по его внутренностям, Баки сам не может понять, ему хочется чтобы оно скорее прекратилось, или, наоборот, не заканчивалось никогда.  
— Вроде как больно, — говорит он, помолчав. — Я не знаю, как объяснить.  
Стив лежит на нем всем весом, там, где их кожа соприкасается, она перемазана потом и кое-чем похуже. Сбившаяся комом одежда давит и трет.  
— Но тебе понравилось?  
Баки изо всех сил пытается не думать о том, что до него Стив ни с кем не был. У него это плохо получается. Обычно Стиву хорошо удается притворство, но не в этом случае. Это вопрос человека, который плохо представляет, что он делает, и Баки кажется, что он готов разлететься тысячей блестящих осколков.  
Слова застревают в горле, но он все равно говорит, движимый привычным импульсом “защищать Стива”, тем самым импульсом, который и привел их в эту ситуацию.  
— Да, мне очень понравилось.  
Когда Стив наконец отлипает от него и садится, Баки уже почти не чувствует свою левую руку, а гвоздь в полу, кажется, решил проковырять ход прямиком в почку.  
— Угххх, — говорит Стив, гримасничая, и покрываясь мурашками, когда холодный воздух касается его разгоряченной кожи. — Надеюсь, ее можно будет спасти.  
Он трогает полы рубашки, которые приклеились к его животу. Баки изо всех сил старается не думать о том, где эти пальцы были пятнадцать минут назад, но у него плохо получается.  
— Ничего, замочим, и все отстирается, — говорит Баки, со стоном пытаясь подняться с пола. Сейчас, когда он думает головой, а не членом, ему где только не больно.  
Он садится, вернее, пытается сесть. Оказывается, задница участвует в этом процессе гораздо больше, чем он думал.  
— Я сам, — хрустнув коленями, Стив поднимается на ноги, придерживая штаны, чтобы не свалились. — А ты идешь прямиком в постель.  
— Ты ужасно любишь командовать.  
Не то, чтобы Баки рвался на помощь. Он вообще серьезно обдумывает возможность остаться на полу на всю ночь. Он спал в местах и похуже.  
Но Стив тыкает его в бедро ногой в туфле — он так завелся, что даже не снял обувь, — самодовольно думает Баки, — словно Баки помоечный кот.  
— Тебе нужно, чтобы тобою кто-то командовал!  
Баки медленно, но все же встает. Он очень старается держать лицо, и не издавать никаких странных звуков. Но Стив был прав, завтра он, скорей всего, не сможет сидеть.  
— Я скажу тебе то же самое, когда ты в следующий раз не захочешь оставаться в постели.  
Осознание того, как это прозвучало, настигает Баки только через пару секунд. Стив тоже все понимает, если судить по тому, как он побледнел.  
А потом Баки приходится постоять, чтобы отдышаться, а Стив, откинув со лба влажную прядь тихо говорит:  
— Так и сделай.  
Баки так и не удается придумать ответ, и Стив выходит из комнаты. Несколько секунд спустя с кухни доносится звук бегущей из-под крана воды, который заглушает шорох одежды, по которому можно было бы понять, раздевается Стив или нет. Ну, разве не прелесть.  
Он ковыляет к кровати, как инвалид, но вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы сказать что-то по этому поводу, и решает улечься на спину. У Баки никогда не получалось нормально спать на животе, и когда он устраивается на спине, то ощущения не такие уж и скверные. Его дырка чувствуется иначе, и это странно, потому что он не помнит, чтобы там были хоть какие-то ощущения. Теплая пульсация внизу, слишком чувствительный член, как бывает после хорошего траха — у него возникает противоестественное желание потрогать там, как синяк потереть. Если бы он был один, то, может, так бы и сделал, но в этот момент вода выключается и у Баки есть подозрение, что если Стив найдет его с пальцами в заднице, то это не прояснит ситуацию между ними.  
Но он только добился того, что Стив зашел в комнату и застал его голого и лежащего на кровати, а не голого и занимающегося непотребством. Баки стоило подумать, прежде чем валиться прямо на одеяло.  
На Стиве только кальсоны и кажется, ему нравится бесплатное шоу. В руках у него тряпка, вся в пятнах, которой утирались после бесчисленных драк. Она мокрая и холодная, так что Баки вздрагивает, когда Стив касается его бедра. В ответ Стив бросает на него суровый взгляд и решительно начинает вытирать, но действует нежно, когда касается его семейных драгоценностей. Его рука на секунду застывает, когда очередь доходит до задницы, но это же Стив, так что он не пасует перед задачей. И ни один из них не вспоминает о том, что Баки мог бы обтереться и сам.  
На бледной шее Стива пламенеет засос, и Баки следит взглядом, как рядом с ним бьется жилка. Внутренний голос довольно шепчет: “Это моя работа”, когда пальцы Стива проходятся между его ягодиц, Баки хочется начать все сначала.  
— Спасибо тебе, — говорит Стив чуть слышно.  
Баки совсем не ждет ничего подобного, поэтому слова Стива застают его врасплох.  
В ответ он мычит что-то нечленораздельное, потому что не может понять, за что Стив его благодарит.  
— За сегодня… за все, — лоскуток исчезает, зажатый в кулаке. Костяшки Стива напрягаются, перечеркнутые белесыми полосками старых шрамов от слишком частых потасовок, — Тебе бы не пришлось… Если бы я мог заработать достаточно…  
Баки взвивается, оказавшись со Стивом лицом к лицу. И хотя это не самое умное решение, но боль того стоит.  
— Я никогда тебя не бил, и сейчас не собираюсь, но лучше заткнись, Стив. Ты поливаешь грязью моего лучшего друга, и я тебе этого не позволю.  
В глазах Стива штормовая синева окружает темные провалы зрачков, а губы складываются в улыбку.  
— Ты ведь даже на ногах не стоишь.  
Баки ухмыляется и снова ложится. Ему ужасно хочется снова попробовать эти губы на вкус.  
— Умник.  
Стив уходит из комнаты, и, судя по звуку льющейся воды, застирывает тряпку. Его слова застряли у Баки в голове, как будто граммофонная игла раз за разом соскакивает с дорожки на пластинке. Искренняя благодарность Стива переворачивает все у него внутри.  
Благодарность за то, что он пожертвовал своим достоинством, своим телом; ради денег, которые будут потрачены на Стива еще до конца года, так или иначе. Будто ему не понравилось, будто он не выставил себя напоказ, выпрашивая еще. Будто бы он не дал бы Стиву просто так, стоило тому только попросить.  
Только Стив никогда не попросит, даже если будет хотеть. Они знакомы пол жизни, и Стив никогда не возьмет ничего для себя, если его не заставить. Но он взял Баки, разве нет? Назвал его офигенным и поблагодарил, когда все закончилось. В другой комнате уже несколько минут царит тишина, и Баки совершенно ясно, что Стив прячется.  
Они многое пережили вместе: молчаливые обиды и взаимные оскорбления, Баки не раз отскребал его от мостовой, потому что Стив просто не может не задирать тех, кто больше и сильнее его. Они пережили ночи, наполненные хриплым кашлем Стива, когда Баки не мог сделать ничего, только сжимать кулаки, оставляя на ладонях отпечатки собственных ногтей. Если бы нашлось лекарство для Стива, то Баки не пожалел бы для него ни собственной крови, ни остатков своей души. Ему нечего предложить Стиву, кроме пары рук, которые готовы помочь, спины, достаточно крепкой, чтобы заработать денег на лекарства, и теперь еще это.  
Если Стив не сможет больше смотреть Баки в глаза, что же, значит, это цена, которую Баки придется заплатить. Но если существует хотя бы малейшая вероятность, что Стив сейчас корит себя за то, что позволил себе взять то, что ему предложили… Что же, Баки всегда был игроком.  
Его сердце, казалось, перебралось куда-то в район горла, когда Баки говорит:  
— Ты идешь в постель, или как?  
Ему приходится напомнить себе, что астма не заразная, потому что воздух в его легких превратился в мокрый цемент, пока он ждет Стива, который, выключив свет в кухне, переступает через порог комнаты.  
Баки редко думает о Стиве, как о ком-то маленьком. Внутренний огонь, праведная ярость, переполняющая его через край — все это заполняет пространство в голове Баки. Но сейчас, Стив стоит в тени на пороге комнаты, и пятна света лежат на его костлявой фигуре, как снег на дереве зимой, с глазами побитой собаки, он выглядит маленьким. Он выглядит хрупким… и Баки тяжело это видеть, потому что обычно Стив гораздо… больше.  
Когда на Генри Стрит сгорел многоквартирный дом, запах дыма пропитал собой все на несколько кварталов вокруг. Стив точно также проник внутрь Баки, так что непонятно, где заканчивается один и начинается другой. И Баки только сейчас понимает, что верно и обратное. В двух футах от них стоит отличная пустая кровать, но когда Баки подвигается, давая место, Стив медленно тушит настольную лампу и забирается к нему.  
Сейчас им слишком тесно в одной кровати, хотя Стив не слишком вырос с тех пор, как они были подростками. Ночуя в доме Барнсов, Стив всегда спал с Баки, потому что в их доме не было свободного места: у него было слишком много сестер. А когда Баки ночевал у Роджерсов, он прижимал к себе Стива, пережидая очередную болезнь или молясь, чтобы тот не заболел снова. Они делали это годами, хотя давно стоило бы перестать. Даже сейчас иногда, если погода была достаточно холодной, чтобы ее можно было использовать как предлог.  
Наверное, в Баки что-то испортилось, и он стал хотеть от Стива того, чего не должен был. А может эта штука между ними была порочной с самого начала.  
Стив прижимается к нему голой грудью, закинув руку поверх Баки, потому что иначе они просто не поместятся, и буря в груди Баки привычно утихает.  
Его рука лежит между лопаток Стива, и он чувствует, как колотится его сердце с обеих сторон, и на Баки, наконец, снисходит спокойствие.  
— Эй, — шепчет он, словно собирается рассказать секрет, — сделай мне одолжение? — Дождавшись кивка Стива, Баки продолжает, — Не благодари меня.  
Стив никогда особо не любил, чтобы с его волосами играли, в отличие от Баки. Раз он знает такое о своем друге, то ему давным давно стоило догадаться, что между ними все не настолько невинно. Но в этот раз Стив с готовностью подставляет голову под пальцы Баки, которыми тот проходится по его потной шевелюре, будто редким гребнем. А потом он слегка запрокидывает голову Стива, их губы оказываются на одном уровне и Баки целует его. Если бы мир уже не встал с ног на голову сегодня, то хриплые, и откровенно-голодные звуки, которые издает Стив, заставили бы его совершить этот кульбит.  
Поцелуй медленный, в нем нет прежней жадной поспешности, их губы едва-едва касаются друг друга, почти невинно, но совершенно идеально. Баки думает, что мог бы заниматься этим до конца дней своих.  
Когда Стив начинает тяжело дышать, Баки заставляет себя отстраниться, но Стив тянется за последним поцелуем, а потом еще за одним.  
Да, вернуться к тому что было раньше им не удастся.  
— Теперь я точно не смогу спать, — говорит Стив хрипло, а Баки в ответ довольно улыбается.  
Он продолжает ухмыляться в темноте, закидывает одну руку за голову и слегка меняет положение тела, так что его опять прошибает тем ощущением тянущей боли, переходящей в удовольствие, и ему хочется сделать так снова. Точно, обратной дороги нет.  
— Если ты не прекратишь, то я решу, что нужен тебе ради одного, — говорит Баки.  
Он чувствует улыбку Стива, его губы и острые зубы на своем плече, когда тот говорит:  
— Не, у меня есть две или три идеи, куда тебя можно приспособить.  
Вскоре усталость, которую больше ничто не отгоняет прочь, накрывает Баки с головой. Под боком у него теплый и довольный Стив, а в груди тлеет чувство, похожее на хорошую усталость после тяжкой работы.  
“Удовлетворенный”, — думает он. — “Должно быть, так чувствует себя удовлетворенный человек”.

  
[](http://radikal.ru/big/bc993f5c693249fb8e0528e60b60edb2)   



End file.
